


We Shall Await Nirvana

by A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye



Series: Push-Pull [9]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye/pseuds/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye
Summary: Gakushu and Karma find out that their fates are bound together





	We Shall Await Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to participate in Karushuu Week Winter 2016 because I didn't like the prompts. Reincarnation, in particular, is one that I think is very difficult to pull off successfully and has all sort of bizarre implications in this framework, but I digress. Here’s a snippet of what I’d have done to tackle Reincarnation, which hopefully avoids those bad implications.

“You mean I’m stuck with  _him_  for all of  _eternity_?” Gakushū screeched. “Isn’t there any way out of this?”

Class E’s insane teacher wrung his —wait, were those  _yellow_?—hands together. “Er, we’re not exactly sure yet, Asano-kun. But don’t worry! Sensei is doing everything he can to figure it out!”

“Well, I know one,” Akabane said with a contemplative air, “but realistically, it’ll never happen. After all, we both know you’ll never achieve enlightenment—”

“Go to hell!”

“Eh, you didn’t know, Asano-kun? I’m already there since I’m stuck with you,” Akabane replies without missing a beat, his cheerful smile bright with poison. “As I was saying, I could never follow the Noble Eightfold Path. It’s boring.”

Gakushū had no idea what gibberish Akabane is spouting. Noble Eight what?

“So we’re trapped together in the reincarnation cycle,” Akabane concludes. “Well, life is suffering, after all.” Akabane somehow made the statement and himself sound all  _knowledgeable_  and  _wise_. It was sickening.

Gakushū scowls and looks at … Korosensei? Whatever his name was. “What did I ever do to deserve an eternity reincarnating with Akabane?” he demands. Even as they’re coming out of his mouth, Gakushū realizes the opening he gave him and wishes he can take his words back. Too late.

Judging from the sly grin he sees on Akabane’s face, he’s realized it too. “Don’t make yourself sound like such a victim, Asano-kun,” the bastard says loftily. “After all, to get stuck with a sociopath like me means you must have—”

“Don’t say it!” he shouts desperately, but he already knows it’s a futile effort.

“—bad Karma.” 


End file.
